


supposed to be fun

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Could be triggering? Idk im disassociating rn, I hurt so I gotta hurt the fave, I wrote this to cope with some shit, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thats ok so is Genji, Yakuza Era, at least the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: Sex is supposed to be fun. Sex is a weapon. Both cannot be true.





	supposed to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Coping™
> 
> Hahaha its three am and i can sleep bc i see it every time i close my eyes so here have me being a shitty person to the carrot fuckboi.

The first time Genji has sex, it's _fun_. Aiko-chan is cute and soft and giggly, so even the most awkward fumbles of inexperience have both of them laughing. He comes too fast and can't bring her off at all, but she smiles and giggles.

“It's okay, Gen-chan. We both had fun, that's what matters!”

He takes that to heart. In the hands of the Clan, sex is a tool, but with him and his partners? It's silly. He jokes when his face is between girls’ thighs, puns as boys fumble with condoms, snarks when non-binary folk sprawl boneless beside him.

It's fun, and he likes it, and he makes sure his lovers like it, too. There are times when sex doesn't even happen, because Kumiko’s cat is in surgery and she can't stop worrying, or Shouhei is too stressed about his university applications to even notice Genji's mouth on his dick. And those times are fun, too, because they watch anime into the small hours of the morning. 

But to the clan, sex is a weapon, and Genji was born to wield their sword.

He does his duty, though- chats up his target in a bar, pulling out every trick he knows and uses to flatter willing people into his bed. If all goes well, Nakajima-san won't make it that far, struck down by the dagger tucked to Genji’s back the moment the door slides shut behind them. 

In his surety, he misses Nakajima-san slipping something into his drink. 

The dragons make the Shimadas resistant to poisons, but a roofie isn't a poison, and by the time Harusame had cleared enough of it from his blood that he's coherent, Genji is loose and pliant under a man twice his age, pants hooked around one ankle.

Genji doesn't need to turn around to slit the man's throat, but it's messy, and Nakajima lives just long enough to feel Genji castrate him. 

He curls up in a corner opposite the corpse and breathes. There's lube and blood and cum in his ass, but he feels hollowed out, somehow. Harusame curls around and breathes with him.

Sex is supposed to be fun.

He's not sure when Hanzo comes to find him, but he does. Hanzo looks at the mutilated body, at Genji's half-dressed dishevelment and empty eyes, and the air howls with the fury of his dragons.

In stark contrast, Hanzo is gentle with his brother. He wraps Genji in an unfamiliar, too-large yukata and leads him out, out of the room and the house and the Hanamura suburb.

It's only when he's home that Genji clings to his brother and _screams_. His hands are covered in blood and his thighs are sticky and he screams until he runs out of breath and his gasp hitches on a sob.

Sex is supposed to be fun. Sex is a weapon. Both of these cannot be true, Genji thinks, and he crumbles. 

Hanzo hums a half-remembered song from their childhood with his back turned while Genji scrubs blood and semen from his skin until it's raw, at which point Haru and Soba and Udon take the cloth from his hands. The sobbing picks up again, and Hanzo joins him quickly under the shower spray, ruining the silk of his yukata to hold his brother.

“I slit his throat while he was still inside me,” Genji whispers. For some reason, it's the easiest part to admit. After that, it spills out. “He drugged me, aniki, he drugged me and he took me home and he-” He can't say the word. 

“It's not supposed to be like that,” he says after a moment. “Sex is supposed to be fun.”

He breaks again, and sobs into Hanzo’s chest until the water runs cold.   
~

The Elders send him after another target three weeks later. This one gets his hand on Genji's hip in a private room before Genji guts him.  
~

Sex holds no appeal anymore.  
~

A target gets a hand around Genji’s dick before he realizes and he doesn't kill them, just throws them through a delicate rice paper screen and bolts. Hanzo slips into his room that night with an ornate wooden box containing only that hand. 

“My dragons feasted on the rest,” he promises.  
~

Eventually, he seeks out Aiko-chan. She's still soft and her eyes still shine and she still waves him to a table in her teahouse and sets to making matcha tea. She joins him a few minutes later and passes him a cup.

“What's wrong, Gen-chan?” she asks. 

“Is it sex when it's not fun?”

She considers the question for a long moment. “Depends. Sometimes, sex can be sad or serious or angry, but as long as both sides are informed and want it, it's sex.”

“What if… what if you didn't?”

Her face loses its eternal good humor. “You eviscerate whoever touched you and remind them why you rule Hanamura. Then? Then you remind yourself that it wasn't sex, it was an attack. You are not lesser for this, Shimada Genji. You are powerful and strong and as wickedly beautiful as the dragon bound to your soul.”

Genji kisses her, and after her shift they cuddle up to watch badly dubbed American movies in her apartment.   
~

He tells the Elders ‘no’ when they next ask him to seduce a mark.   
~

A lovely person named Yasu laughs when asked if they are a boy or a girl, and coaxes Genji into their bed. It's not fun, but it's gentle and easy and Genji is relaxed and calm as Yasu traces the kanji for their name against his spine.

He’s still light and peaceful when he returns home, which is why he misses the sound of Hanzo drawing his sword.


End file.
